This is the second revision of a competing continuation application for a training program which had been in continuous operation for 12 years at UCLA. As revised, this program now will train seven postdoctoral (M.D., M.D./Ph.D., Ph.D., D.N.Sc., or D.O.) and two predoctoral fellows. The program is designed to develop independent researchers in psychiatry, psychology, and related disciplines by providing: 1) state-of-the-art research training in the laboratory of experienced researchers in psychiatry, psychobiology, neurobiology, and related fields; and 2) formal didactics which complement the hands-on research experience, emphasizing skills in research methodology and critical thinking, as well as topics relevant to the individual project. Trainees spend approximately 90% of their time in research, while broadening and deepening their knowledge by participating in two core seminars and taking selected other classes. Each trainee's curriculum is individually designed to meet their needs. In response to the Committee's critique, we have made several changes in the structure and methods of training: 1) the program has selected a new director (Andrew Leuchter, M.D.), an experienced research mentor with 10 years of uninterrupted Federal funding; 2) several preceptors without active funding or ongoing research have been removed from the faculty; 3) recruitment of underrepresented minority trainees has been enhanced through a stronger linkage with a predominantly African-American medical school, as well as by enlisting other University resources; 4) a predoctoral training component has been added which will be used to enhance diversity through recruitment of underrepresented ethnic minority candidates. The University is providing financial support for this predoctoral training program; 5) new training milestones have been established, including requirements to produce grant applications and first-authored peer-reviewed publications; and, 6) training faculty and didactics in genetics have been expanded.